Au fil de l'eau et du temps
by Elencirya
Summary: En réponse au 40e défi du Poney Fringant, "Le long de l'Anduin", je me suis demandé ce que pouvais penser... l'Anduin lui-même. Son esprit, si vous voulez... Avec à la clé sa vision d'une partie de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu... Un peu étrange, peut-être, lisez et dites-moi! :)


**Au fil de l'eau et du temps**

**Voici ma participation au 40****e**** défi du Poney Fringant : « le long de l'Anduin », sujet pas facile à mon humble avis… J'ai eu l'idée d'une histoire un peu étrange, plutôt poétique, en me mettant à la place d'une sorte d'esprit personnifiant le Fleuve… Avec une énorme morale écolo à la fin^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

On m'appelle « le grand fleuve », _an-duin_ dans le langage des Elfes. Il semble à tous ceux qui m'ont connu que j'ai toujours existé, élément intangible et éternel de cette terre du Milieu. Ma naissance fut tellement ancienne, datant des sombres et perturbées origines de ce monde, lorsque les Valar tentaient de moduler de leurs chants divins une perfection que le vil Melkor n'avait de cesse de détruire…

Depuis des âges immémoriaux, je baigne ainsi de mes eaux une certaine part des ces terres, depuis mes sources cristallines jusqu'à mes méandres gondoréens, en passant par ma formidable chute à Rauros. Et puis la mer… la mer, cette étendue qui semble tellement infinie, où je me perds sans cesse, pour sans cesse y retourner, inlassablement… Les âges passent, des continents entiers ont disparu dans les bouleversements que ce monde a pu connaître, et je suis toujours là. Je fus témoin de tellement de choses…

A l'aube des temps, j'ai vu ces tous premiers Elfes traverser mon cours, venant de leur mystérieux et lointain lieu d'éveil. Ils partaient vers l'Ouest, toujours plus loin, mais la longue et imposante barrière des Monts Brumeux avait quelque peu découragé certains d'entre eux, qui sont alors restés près de mes rives, dans les forêts sauvages et inviolées qui les bordaient. Et puis je n'ai pu entendre que de lointains échos des fracas des guerres de Beleriand, je n'étais encore qu'insouciance tandis qu'un monde commençait à s'effondrer, là-bas, à l'Est. Les Elfes qui étaient restés à mes côtés n'étaient guère plus concernés et vivaient paisiblement, sans querelles de rois et de princes, sans crandre la noirceur des créatures de Morgoth, sans brûler d'avidité pour quelque oyau maudit…

Mais cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Beleriand fut englouti tout entier, les rives de la mer se rapprochèrent encore… Avec cette disparition de leur monde d'exilés, les Elfes avaient perdu de leur superbe. Les Hommes commençaient nettement à imposer leurs emprunte, et je ne fus point épargné : ils construisirent même une capitale en plein milieu de mon lit, bâtissant nombre de ponts pour m'enjamber. Leurs villes du Sud commençaient à voler et salir mes eaux, à utiliser mon cours comme une longue route argentée, sinueuse et paisible. Je n'étais plus cette portion de la Nature qu'on réverrait autant qu'on l'a craignait, je n'étais plus qu'un moyen de subsistance. Mais si ce n'était que cela…

Morgoth fut détruit, mais pas le Mal qu'il incarnait. Il avait formé un parfait disciple, et laissé vagabonder nombre de ses immondes créatures à travers la terre du milieu. Ce fidèle serviteur de Morgoth commença à bâtir son propre monde de terreur et d'ombres, tout en présentant encore un faux visage de courtoisie aux Elfes, aux Hommes et même aux Nains. Je l'ai vu, en aval de mon cours, lever ces hautes montagnes de cendres, assombrir mes rives. Mais personne ne semblait en prendre conscience… Jusqu'à cette bataille épouvantable, qui laisse encore des cadavres spectraux dans les eaux stagnantes des Marais des Morts. Cette bataille où mes eaux furent rougies de bien trop de sang et baignées de bien trop de larmes : Sauron fut vaincu, mais pas son arme. Oh non…

Son arme, ce fut l'un des ces rois humains tellement orgueilleux qui la prit. Et qui s'imagina détenir une formidable puissance… Les Hommes ont même taillé deux hautes falaises, juste un peu en amont des mes chutes, pour y représenter leurs si glorieux souverains. Les Elfes étaient désormais plus discrets que jamais, les Sylvains que je côtoyait depuis des âges s'étaient désormais scindés en deux royaumes distinct, cachés dans leurs forêts. Je ne gardai de lien qu'avec ceux de Lothlorien : ils avaient l'une des dernières Elfes exilées des terres immortelles à leur tête, une dame éminemment puissante mais qui ne dépassa jamais les limtes du modeste monde qu'elle dirigeait. Mais elle parvenait à garder pures les eaux qui descendaient des Monts Brumeux et qui traversaient sa Forêt, avant de me rejoindre. Aujourd'hui encore, bien que la Lorien ne s'efface peu à peu depuis le départ de sa reine, je ne peux que me réjouir de recevoir ces eaux encore pures de toute la malignité qui a parcouru ce monde.

Pourtant, quelque chose est venu me salir terriblement, bien plus que les activités des villes humaines, bien plus que les corps des combattants des anciennes batailles… Un simple anneau d'or. Un si petit objet, tellement insignifiant, mais qui trahit un jour le roi qui l'avait arraché au doigt du disciple de Morgoth. Tandis que son éphémère porteur mourrait sous les flèches ennemies, il tombait lentement, lentement au plus profond de mes eaux. Je sens encore toute la malveillance et l'aura ténébreuse qui irradiait de cet objet impie, qui me souillait telle une verrue malsaine. Même enfoui dans la vase, je ne pouvais jamais oublier sa présence, à chaque instant il me rappelait son existence, son envie dévorante de s'échapper de mon écrin liquide et de trouver un nouveau porteur. Un autre porteur à détruire, pour se rapprocher enfin de son seul et unique maître… Malgré la froideur des mes eaux nourries par les neiges des Monts Brumeux tout proches, je le sentais brûler, d'une flamme démoniaque.

Il finit par trouver son porteur… Ces deux petites créatures qui voguaient tranquillement sur mes eaux, que n'aurait-je donner pour les voir s'arrêter ailleurs pour lancer leurs cannes à pêche ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils s'arrêtent là, précisément, où cet artéfact maudit attendait son heure ? Je le sentais me rire au nez tandis qu'il était ramené à la surface, et tandis qu'il accomplissait déjà le malheur dont il était porteur, en observant les deux semi-hommes s'affronter à mort… Le vainqueur brandit triomphalement son trophée, et s'en fut… J'étais enfin débarrassé de ce poids, mais pas pour le meilleur. En fait, il aurait tellement mieux valu que je le conserve à jamais, au plus profond de mon lit…

Car Sauron n'était pas détruit, loin s'en faut. Il éveilla des spectres totalement dévoués, qui prirent aux Hommes l'une des villes jumelles qui bordaient mon cours méridional : c'est alors que la Lune devint Ombre, et que la Tour des Ombres déversa ses flots empoisonnés dans mes eaux déjà trop souillées… Tout n'était que corruption au Mordor, et elle avançait vite, trop vite… Quand les peuples libres qui avaient défait Sauron réagirent enfin, le mal était déjà bien installé. Plus personne n'osait retirer quoi que ce soit de vital de mes eaux en aval de la sinistre Minas Morgul, et les contreforts occidentaux du Mordor semblaient chaque jour plus sombres et menaçants. Mais je sentis enfin un timide espoir renaître, quand la Dame de Lorien envoya huit compagnons sur mes eaux : leur foi dans leur quête, dans l'espoir d'effacer définitivement l'Ombre de ce monde… Mais l'un d'eux portait quelque chose que je reconnus immédiatement : cet Anneau maudit, qui me narguait tandis qu'ils descendaient paisiblement mon cours. Je l'entends encore me murmurer qu'il allait mener cette compagnie à sa perte, et le Monde avec, et que je n'aurais de cesse d'être souillé, empoisonné, encore et encore…

Ils me quittèrent avant Rauros. mais l'un d'eux me rejoignit bien vite… Ils l'avaient allongé dans l'une de leurs barques, son épée sur son corps sans vie. Et il est tombé dans les flots grondants de ma vertigineuse chute. Alors je l'ai ensuite mené doucement, délicatement, auprès des ruines de la ville d'Osgiliath… Avant de le laisser disparaître. Cet homme était – encore – une victime de l'Anneau. J'ai voulu le purifier des mes eaux, purifier son âme et son cœur de la malignité qui s'en était emparée… Et puis les dantesques batailles ont recommencé, je fus à nouveau submergé de sang et de peines. Tellement de vies gâchées, tellement de Mal rassemblé… Mais il fut détruit, cette fois. Irrémédiablement détruit. Restaient aux vainqueurs à éradiquer toutes les cicatrices de son règne, mes rives en ont porté longtemps les stigmates…

Désormais, le Monde a enfin trouvé la paix. Les meurtrissures de l'Ombre n'ont pas quitté ma mémoire, mais ne sont plus que souvenirs évanescents. Pourtant, je me prends à regretter certains temps d'avant, les temps les plus anciens de mon existence, où le monde respirait encore la magie, où les éléments s'unissaient de façon harmonieuse et où on me respectait. Moi, Anduin, j'étais l'une des forces vives de cette Terre du Milieu, désormais je ne suis plus qu'un long fleuve triste, qui étale de plus en plus ses méandres dans les plaines sédimentaires du Gondor. Mes cascades en amont sont encore riantes, mes torrents sautent encore joyeusement par-dessus les rochers, mais c'est là toute l'allégresse qui me reste… Tant que les Hommes et leur terrible utilitarisme ne chercheront pas à la dominer, les laisseront libres et joyeuses. Les Elfes ne reviendront pas, mais une nouvelle ère, peut-être ?

Je serai sans doute encore là pendant des âges et des âges, témoin inamovible du temps qui passe, qui s'écoule comme mes flots dans l'éternité…


End file.
